<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scales by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605528">Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Injuries, Minor Pain, Shedding (snake style), Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit hadn’t expected his absence from the Mindscape to be noticed by the others…until Logic knocked on his door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written before Deceit's name reveal.</p>
<p>Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six days. Logan frowned at the empty seat at the table, his fingers picking absently at the pizza on his plate as Roman and Patton quietly talked nearby about the upcoming series of songs that Thomas was planning to release. Another new musical. One that they’d been hoping to get Deceit’s help on since Roman had discovered the Lying Side’s talent for composing songs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A discovery that had happened the day before Deceit first failed to show up for dinner.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now...almost a week had passed. Logan pulled at the cheese on his slice, frowning as he lifted his eyes to the stairs, ignoring Virgil when the Anxious Side pushed back from the table to hop up onto the kitchen counter and grab another slice of pizza.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before his reveal, a long absence from the Lying Side would have been seen as a blessing. A time when they could all relax and not worry about being silenced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had changed since then. Their whole dynamic had altered four months ago when he and the others had nearly tricked Deceit into revealing his true name. It had failed in the end, and Logan doubted that Deceit, with his lying nature, would ever tell them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the unexpected result had been that Deceit had given them permission to call him Lyal in the meantime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyal. A name for the Side besides Deceit. It was...different. Just like when they’d learned Virgil’s name, it had caused changes in their relations. Lyal. A name. A reason to think of the Side as something other than his purpose. As someone other than Deceit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had only been a couple nights later, after major puppy dog eyes from Patton and a lot of complaining and arguing from both Virgil and Roman, that they’d invited Deceit--Lyal to join them for their family dinners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since that point, Deceit--Lyal had made it a point to show up for at least one of their meals everyday. Sometimes he’d drop in only long enough to grab a sandwich and vanish, but he had made an effort to appear. Out of all them, Lyal had been the most consistent. Logan could give him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the fact that he hadn’t been seen in nearly a week was concerning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very concerning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was making everyone edgy. Including himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan brought his fingers to his lips in the classic Sherlock pose. It was a puzzle he’d thought would be solved tonight because he’d firmly believed that Lyal would finally come out of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was Pizza night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the one food that Logan had observed the Darker Side to have the most enthusiasm for... if Lyal using his power to force everyone’s hands to their mouths in order for him to have first pick was anything to go by. It didn’t matter what toppings they ordered either. Logan had tested it. If it was pizza, Deceit always got first dibs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flicker of black from the corner of his eye was his only warning before a warm slice of pepperoni landed on his cheek. Logan jerked, his elbows slipping off the table as he raised a hand up to the offending object greasing his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan pulled the slice off, glowering at Virgil, who was staring at him from the shadows of his hoodie. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He demanded, flicking his fingers at the Anxious side as he dropped the pepperoni onto his plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil huffed, leaning back against the wall, his foot swinging as he gestured back to Logan. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anxious much?~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, the corners of his eyes tight with tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan blinked. Anxiou--Oh. He took a deliberately deep breath, relaxing his shoulders on the exhale. Projecting. That was….new. Normally he kept that in check. Logan grabbed a napkin, dabbing at his face to wipe away the grease. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was I that obvious?~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged, glancing to Roman and Patton, who had left the table at some point to create ice cream sundaes in the kitchen, before pulling his headphones back over his ears. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your pizza says yes.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, keeping his hands low, out of the others’ sight as he signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pizza? A glance down confirmed that Logan had managed to turn the entire slice into a pile of breadcrumbs without realizing it. He grimaced. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d theorized Deceit would come out for Pizza Night.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admitted, the movement of his fingers reluctant before he pushed the paper plate away. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was wrong.~</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated being wrong. Considering past data Logan had gathered on previous pizza nights, he’d been confident that Lyal would show up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil glanced to the stairs. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s busy?~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>We all miss days now and then.~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan narrowed his eyes, tapping emphatically on the table.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ~A week though?~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Anxious Side stiffened, jerking up right as he pushed his hood off his head, his fingers stumbling over his signs. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>A week! But! I haven’t felt--~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan made a dismissive gesture. Maybe not. Maybe Lyal could hide when he was in trouble. There was still a lot that was unknown about the Darker Side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six days of being absent was far too long though. It didn’t add up. Lyal hadn’t missed a day before now. And with pizza failing to draw the Lying Side out... That meant Deceit either had no appetite or-- Logan abruptly stood. Lyal was incapacitated in some way. Whether it was by illness or injury was TBD.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo? Virge? You two alright?” Patton queried, peering around Virgil, a bowl of ice cream in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Logan said absently, before he shook his head, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He nodded to Patton. “I’m fine.” But Deceit was not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the empty plate they’d left out for him. “I’m taking some pizza up to Lyal.” He stated, placing four slices on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure---” Virgil asked, gripping the counter to push off. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~I’ll be fine. Wait here.~  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan responded with one hand, balancing the paper plate in the other as he moved to the stairs. “No, but I can’t take not knowing any longer. He has no reason to be gone like this.” There was no visible causation. No logic behind it. Deceit had appeared to be more than willing to help Roman out with the musical. So, why suddenly vanish? Why no longer come to their meals? Logan tightened his grip on the paper plate. One way or another. He was going to find out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lyal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the muffled sound of the name he’d given to the others that jerked Deceit awake more than the knock on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a soft groan, letting his head rest back on his sodden pillow as he closed his human eye. Who in the world would want to come disturb him? His nostrils flared, gathering in the visitor’s scent as the person on the other side knocked again. Deceit shifted his head so his inhuman eye could look at the door and to the faint heat signature standing just beyond it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straight backed and Cool Yellow in shade. Smelling of Old Books and Blackberries no-it was sweeter. So...Jam</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <span> That could only mean it was--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal? It’s Logan. I have Pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pizza? Deceit frowned, pushing himself up on a shaky elbow, disturbing the mist drifting through his humid room. Pizza night wasn’t until Friday. Why were they having it early?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal. Please. We’re worried. Open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried? Why in the world were they worried? Usually his absences from the Mindscape were celebrated by the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit took a breath, steeling himself before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He swayed as the vision in his good eye tunneled, but forced himself to move towards the door only to have his uncoordinated feet tangle in his cape he’d left on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit back a yelp, barely managing to avoid banging his head on his desk as he fell, catching himself with his good hand as the other curled up tight against his chest to avoid antagonizing it further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, cursing under his breath as he pushed shakily back to his feet. Ugh. It was bad this time. Deceit brushed at his sweating forehead, the fingers of his good hand delicately touching the left side of his face and the leathery texture covering his scales. Stiff. He was only halfway through the shedding process, which meant--he glowered at the door. Were the other Sides really so worried about him to come bribing him with pizza after being absent for twenty-four hours? It’d only been one day for crying out loud! They could leave him in peace that long. What had happened to not caring about when he was there or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorknob jiggled. “Lyal?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit closed his human eye. Right. The name. How could he have forgotten? Things were different now that he’d given the Light Sides a name to refer to him by after they’d nearly tricked him into revealing his real one four months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months ago when he’d just come out of the last shed. When he was more vulnerable to…trickery. Not that the others had known. They’d just lucked out in timing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought a name would have such an effect on them though, not even after their invitation a couple of days after the event to come join them for their ‘family’ dinners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha. Inviting the bad guy to ‘family’ dinner. He’d laughed. Accepted. Come…and kept coming because he...he liked the change in tone towards him. Liked the homemade food. Liked the banter he could participate in without worrying about it coming back to bite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after all that…Deceit hadn’t thought disappearing for a couple of days would result in the Light Sides worrying for him. He edged his way carefully to the door, shuffling his feet so he wouldn’t trip over anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had known how...sensitive the others would be to him vanishing, he would have made better preparations for his disappearance. But how could he have known? Creativity vanished all the time into the Imagination with barely a reaction and the others actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit ran a hand through his hair, fingers jerking away from the waxy substance coating the strands on the left side. A newer addition to the shedding process thanks to when Thomas made the decision to dye his hair a couple years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another knock. Another jiggle of the door knob. “Deceit. I can hear you in there. Please. Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A please? From Logic? What was wrong with the Side to use that around him? Deceit glowered at the heat signature as he fumbled his way to the door, unscaled hand held out in front of him. He didn’t like moving when his depth perception was skewed like this, it made him feel vulnerable, not being able to tell when objects were getting too--he slipped on his gloves he’d also left scattered on the floor, hitting the door with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit groaned, wincing as he pushed himself upright, the left side of his body screaming at him with large red flashes of agony. Too sensitive. Too much---He growled mentally pinching himself. Suck it up. He’d had worse pain during his sheds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of any instances at this particular moment, but he was sure he’d had worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit fumbled with the series of locks keeping Logic out, his right hand less skilled with the mechanisms than his left would be if it were functional at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit exhaled, gathering his flagging energy. Just a brief interaction. He could do this. Reassure Logic. Then he could go back to bed. He pulled open the door a crack, peering at the Side with his human eye, careful to keep his left side out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic stood there, a paper plate with four slices of pizza on it held in his hands. Relief flashed across his face as he leaned forward, his amber eyes sharpening like a snake about to strike as he held out the plate to the small gap. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit swallowed, his nostrils once again flaring as the scent drifted to him. This was so unfair to have his mouth watering even as his stomach twisted in knots. “I’m not hungry.” He said, keeping his voice low. He tightened his grip on the handle. He never was during this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic frowned, adjusting his glasses with one hand. “Not hun--” He shook his head, holding the pizza up higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that would change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can that be a truth, Lyal?” He demanded, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. “It’s been far too long--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty-four hours wasn’t that long. “I’ll be down in a couple of days, Logic. Don’t worry.” He said, trying to reassure the Side, though Deceit couldn’t quite hide the weariness in his tone as he edged the door shut. The process only ever took three days max, even if this time around had left him feeling weaker than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others could survive without his presence that long. They had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, an involuntary hiss escaping his lips as Logic slapped his hand on the door, keeping it open before Deceit could fully close it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic shook his head, arm stiff. “It’s been six days, D--Lyal.” He said, meeting his eye. “As much as a nuisance as partaking of substance is, we do need to eat too in order to fully function for Thomas. You have to eat something.” He tilted his head to the top slice that had pepperoni on it. “At least take a bite from one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat. “Si-Six…Days?” Deceit repeated, numbly. The fingers of his left hand twitched, their movements stiff under the leathery texture. No. That couldn’t be--the shed would have finished in six days. He wouldn’t be---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to have pizza on Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic had pizza in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Pizza night!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled sharply, swaying as his vision tunneled. No. NO. He couldn’t have lost six days! It felt only like ONE.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the weakness to his limbs, the dizziness when he stood---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal?” Logic asked, concern strong in his tone as he leaned forward trying to peer through the crack to see him better. “You...didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I….No---” Deceit shook his head, careful to keep Logic from seeing the shed. “I’m...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine. It’s nothing to worry about.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lied as his mind raced. Six Days?! He hadn’t struggled with a shed for that long since Thomas had decided to come out of the closet! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had gone wrong? He had the humidity and the heat in his room set up like he always did at this time. The process should have gone on without issue. Even the newer addition of his waxy hair hadn’t caused major problems before now. What had he done wrong?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...can believe you hadn’t noticed the passage of time, but that last part is a lie.” Logic said in an undertone, drawing Deceit’s attention back to him. “What has you worried? Why are you avoiding us?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not avoi--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grimaced, drawing back so that Logic could no longer see him. He needed the other Side to leave so he could work on fixing this! Sheds should never last this long. The left side of him shouldn’t feel so constricted still. Not after six days! If he didn’t fix it soon there could be so many issues, deformities. He already was a freak among the others, he didn’t want to make it even more obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. Is it because--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My reason isn’t what you think it is.” Deceit interrupted, hand trembling on the knob as he stared at Logic’s cool yellow heat signature through the door. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t want to talk about--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deceit cut off again, inhaling shakily, hearing the lie in his words. How...Why would he want to talk about it?! He never talked about this. He always dealt with this alone. It’s not like the others could help him in this even if they wanted to. They didn’t have scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic tilted his head, finally dropping his hand away from the door to fidget with the paper plate. “The others, despite what they might say otherwise, are worried for you, Deceit--ah Lyal.” He said. “I am worried about you. Extremely worried. I-” He shrugged. “I wish I came up sooner, but you never miss pizza night, yet you did tonight and that’s--I wouldn’t have brought some up to you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit snorted, hoping it didn’t sound as hysterical as he was feeling. If Logic hadn’t knocked on his door...how much longer would it have been before he realized his shed wasn’t going well? A freaking week had passed by and he hadn’t noticed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his human eye, the film covered snake one continuing to stare at Logic’s heat signature. The fact that he came at all was...gratifying in a way. He would never have realized something was wrong otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He edged forward so he could see Logi---Logan with his human eye. “Yah...that’s usually Morality’s thing is it not?” He whispered. Not that Morality had ever brought him food when he’d been consistent in coming to the family dinners, but Deceit had seen the father figure do it multiple times for Anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Logan gestured, the paper plate of pizza vanishing from his hands. “But the fact is, whatever you wish to tell us, we can handle it.” He leaned forward again, eyes earnest. “At this point the others and I would prefer to know why you are hiding out in your room so that we can take measures to prevent this series of events from occurring again.” He gestured to Anxiety’s door. “We did the same thing for Virgil, we can do it for you. We can help you, Lyal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit sighed, letting his head fall against the door with a dull thunk. “Cute speech, Logic” He mumbled. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not that simple.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Deceit grimaced. It wasn’t! Yet he wanted it to be. Could Logan help? Could Logic tell him that his shed was something the others could help him with? He couldn’t see how. “This isn’t something that will go away. It’s--It’s--” His breath hitched as tears welled up in his good eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gah. Stupid. So stupid. He shouldn’t be crying about this! Stupid shed. He shook his head. “It’s a part of me. This won’t change.” He accepted it long ago, but he doubted the others would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s heat signature pressed a hand against the door, right where Deceit’s head rested. “Then shouldn’t we know?” He asked. “Virgil struggles with anxiety, Roman with his self-esteem. When they have bad days we do what we can to help them. We support each other. It’s what family does. Through thick and thin. We’re there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit grimaced. Family? Ha. It was a nice thought. But that was them. The Light Sides. Not him. Not a Dark Side. “That’s not--that’s different...than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal.” Logan exhaled. “You know as Logic I’m not as prone to emotional outbursts like the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yah right. “Crofters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, adjusting his glasses. “Granted there are exceptions. But I could, if you are willing, give my opinion on whether or not this issue of yours is something we should continue to remain uninvolved with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit closed his eye, pressing his lips together, his shoulders slumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyal please.” Logan said, dropping his hand to the doorknob. “Let me help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit drew in a shaky breath. Logic wasn't going to let this go. The others wouldn't either. Not now that they’d noticed something was off. It was how they worked, unfortunately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety hadn’t been left to his own devices once he was accepted. He should have realized sooner that the others were doing the same to him. Especially when he made the choice to give them a name to call him by. Gave them a reason to think of him as something more than his job. He should have realized when they invited him to the dinners. When Morality had referred to him as part of the...family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to struggle alone, Lyal.” Logan continued in a soothing tone. “We’re family. We can help you. If you let us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logic--Logan just had to use that word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head. “Alright.” He said, flicking on the light before he moved back away from the door. He couldn't hide this. Not for much longer at any rate. Deceit cleared his throat, stomach writhing as he crossed his good arm over his bare chest, turning the scaled side away from the door as it swung open.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deceit struggled to draw a full breath as Logic pushed open the door, peering in before he moved cautiously into his room for the first time, the heat and humidity immediately fogging up his glasses as he did so.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logi--Logan frowned, amber eyes darting about as he slipped off the frames, cleaning them with a cloth while he took in every detail from the mussed up bed, to the theater posters on the walls above the piano, to the philosophy and law books scattered across the desk, to land on the sunlamp in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit couldn’t help but tense further, watching him investigate the room from the corner of his eye. “What?” He demanded. “You never seen a bedroom before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan jumped, cheeks going red as he slipped the glasses back on. “Apologies.” He said, pulling at his tie, loosening the knot. “Your room...wasn’t how I expected it to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh? “And what were you expecting? A cave?” He retorted, heart pounding in his chest as Logan turned his full attention on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Logical Side cleared his throat, crossing his arms.  “A similar aesthetic to Virgil’s more like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Anxiety’s? Ha.” Deceit smirked, just barely stopping himself from shaking his head and revealing the shed. No, they were rather opposite in their tastes. He had always preferred his room to be lighter and warmer compared to the other Dark Sides. “It’s not always this…warm…but this is my room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s roasting.” Logan corrected, tugging at the collar of his shirt, loosening the buttons. “Why is it so hot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit exhaled, a dozen lies running through his mind. The moment of truth. “Because it helps…” He licked his lips, audibly swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stiff arm trembled at his side. He should just lie. Give a different excuse as to why the room was too hot. Why had he even let Logic in in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It helps...with--” He hesitated, closing his eye. Come on. Just show him. But it wasn’t like it was easy to show yourself when at your most vulnerable! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With?” Logan asked, his voice soft as he came closer. “You can tell me, Lyal. Remember, I am Logic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this is logical,” Deceit muttered, human fist clenching. None of the others had to deal with this. None of them had scales. He was the odd Side out with this problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was now or...well...now. Logan wouldn’t let it go now that he knew something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit dropped his hand and abruptly turned. “Ithelpswiththis.” He said, struggling to meet Logic’s eyes as he gestured to the left side of his face and torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan inhaled sharply, eyes going wide behind his frames as he took in Deceit’s appearance, studying the off-white layer of skin that covered his scales from head to naval, dulling the once bright color to a dark sickly green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity before he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about to shed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit relaxed fractionally, watching Logan warily with his human eye. “Yes.” At least the other Side wasn’t...well….screaming in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan moved closer. “I should have considered---I thought they were--” He reached out to the scales, but froze as Deceit flinched, twisting his body away from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to show him his shed, but to have Logic t-touch--. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tremor rushed through him. No one ever touched him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan cleared his throat, hand still raised. “Apologies Lyal. Uh... can I-- may I touch your arm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit made a face to hide his uncertainty, rolling his human eye while the other one remained unmoving, staring straight ahead under the film. He knew, of course, that Logic would want to investigate thoroughly in order to understand. Touch. See. Ex--Experiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s too tender I don’t have to--” Logan said, pulling back. “I just haven’t seen--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled, arm trembling. “Of course you haven’t. No one has.” He couldn’t afford to show weakness. To have them see him...vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why then had he ever thought it a good idea to let Logic in?! Because he brought up pizza? It was such a stupidly flimsy reason and he’d allowed himself to take it. So weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyal.” Logan said, offering his hand palm up. “I know this must be difficult for you. Even Patton still struggles to open up to us about his feelings when he’s upset. So it’s okay if you need to take it slow--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit hunched his shoulders, staring at the floor so he wouldn’t have to see the genuine concern in Logic’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t it better than having him freaking out though? Logan hadn’t screamed or looked at him in revulsion. Hadn’t called for Creativity to come slay the monster--maybe...maybe he could be trusted...with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Deceit cautiously lifted his arm, holding his hand out above Logan’s. “Gently.” He said, struggling not to jerk back as Logic drew closer. The others never touched him. “It’s--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan hesitated, tilting his head, amber eyes soft, nearly like Morality's. “Tender?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive, but that wor--” He flinched, hissing under his breath as Logan’s feather light touch brushed his fingers, burning along the leather-like layer of skin. “Works too.” He got out through gritted teeth, struggling to stay still as Logan trailed his fingers carefully along his arm before moving his hand up to rest the palm against Deceit’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakily inhaled, human eye half closing as Logic lightly brushed the shed there with his thumb.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than a little sensitive, to react so.” Logan murmured. “How often does this happen to you?” He asked, peering at the milky eye. “Can you see? How long does this process take? Is this why you haven’t been eating? Does clothing irritate the skin? How much--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit took a step back away from Logan’s electric touch, the human side of his face growing hot under the barrage of questions. “Do you always play twenty questions with things like this?” He asked, struggling to not turn away under his scrutiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When given new information, yes.” Logan said with a half shrug as he adjusted his glasses, clearing away the water droplets gathering on them. “I am Logic after all and I want to understand this.” He gestured to Deceit, a thoughtful frown on his face. “As I had previously believed your scales were merely aesthetically placed, but it seems that you have more reptilian qualities than I realized and,” He drew in a breath, meeting Deceit eyes. “I want to know how to help you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help him? Deceit scoffed, shaking his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need help.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grimaced as the lie left his lips. If he didn’t need help he would have slammed the door in Logic’s face. “Don’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Falsehood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit exhaled, running his right hand through his hair, staying away from the waxy side. “I know it was a lie, Logic, there’s no need to point it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan grimaced, again wiping away the moisture from his lenses. “Apologies. It’s a habit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was. Logan didn’t like dealing with lies. And Deceit hadn’t made it easy on him by forcing them all to keep silent when Thomas didn’t want to know things about himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll need to break it if I’m going to continue hanging around you guys.” He stated, gingerly feeling along his arm where Logan had touched him as he moved to sit on the bed. Well, collapse onto the bed. Deceit hissed as his legs trembled even sitting down. He was weak. Far too weak. “I can’t always…not lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing rather well right now.” Logan pointed out as he sat nearby, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit huffed, gesturing to his shedding skin. “Side effect.” Mostly. It took more effort to Lie while he was like this at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Logan frowned. “Actually, that makes no sense at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What about him ever made sense? Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Neither does me having scales.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Point.” Logan conceded, inclining his head, eyes once more studying his shed. “How often does this happen to you?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit licked his lips, looking away, showing more of the shed. “Uh...every four to six months. Some--sometimes more if Thomas is going through a lot of--growth--himself. Like--” He gestured to the waxy half of his hair. “This happened when he chose to dye his hair for the first time.” And it had taken two more sheds with it to figure out how to properly care for it without leaving large bald patches behind that he had to hide under his hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s eyes lit up as a small smile appeared on his lips. “That’s why we haven’t noticed your absences before now.” He edged closer, again lightly touching Deceit’s hand. “Am I correct in guessing your last shed was before we invited you--”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit nodded, his hand burning under Logic’s touch. “Y-yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it lasts a wee--No,” Logan jerked his head up. “This is why you’re worried.” He breathed. “It shouldn’t be taking this long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days at most.” Deceit whispered, his human eye briefly holding Logan’s gaze before he looked down. “I...it still feels like Day One. It...it shouldn’t.” His right hand clenched on his leg while the left remained motionless. “I don’t know why.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned. “This hasn’t happened before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit shook his head, stiff under his touch “Not like this. I’ve done…I haven’t changed anything. My usual methods should have worked.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Methods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The heat and humidity. It usually helps to--to loosen it.” Once it was loose enough, the shed would become itchy signaling he could safely scratch or peel it off to reveal the new scales underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan chewed the bottom of his lip in thought as he lightly ran his hand over the shed once more before exhaling, shaking his head. “I admit...I don’t know why it’s not working, your methodology makes sense to me with my basic knowledge of how reptiles shed, but.” He pulled at his tie as he stood. “I don’t think you should stay in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit’s heart skipped a beat. What? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tensed up, pulling his left arm close to his chest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s…” He shuddered, already imagining how it could all go wrong. He could barely navigate his bedroom without hurting himself and now Logan wanted him to leave? No. No. NO. “My depth perception is so screwed right now, I’ll get hurt! I’ll damage the scales further. I’ll--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll carry you then.” Logan interrupted, his tone gentle but firm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit froze. “Carry--!” He choked out in disbelief. But! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logic nodded, again tugging at the collar of his shirt. “If I must, Lyal. I’m not willing to leave you here to fend for yourself in such a state.” His eyes glittered as he pushed his glasses up. “I told you I would give my opinion and I’m giving it.” He tilted his head to the door, holding out his hand. “This is not something you should continue to hide from your family nor deal with alone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reveal himself? To the others? Like this?! </p><p>Oh no. No. No. NO! Deceit violently shook his head. There was no way! Not even for...family. <em> He could handle this on his own! </em> “You really need to stop using that word.” He muttered, pulling his legs up and away from Logic. </p><p>Leave his room? Get carried around like a sack of potatoes? Let the others see him in his weakened state? It was crazy talk. He was <em> safe </em> here. He <em> couldn’t get </em>--well he could get hurt less here.</p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. “Which word?” He asked, the barest of smiles on his lips. “Family?”</p><p>Deceit made a face. “<em> No. </em>” Stupid. Freaking. Shed. Making him all sentimental and--and…malleable. He was the one who should be pulling the strings and using manipulation, not Logic.</p><p>“Mhmmm. Well…” Logan smirked, his eyes glittering underneath his damp bangs. “If it’s working, I will keep using it.” He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. “Your Family wants to help you, Lyal.”</p><p>“<em>You </em> want to help me.” Deceit said, his heart climbing into his throat. He never left his room during Shed. Never. “There’s a difference.” </p><p>“I’m the only one who knows currently. That’s the difference. Give them a chance. You gave me one and it’s turned out alright, hasn’t it?”</p><p>But he was Logic! Logan wasn’t emotional like the others! “Yes, but--” Agh. Logic was using logic on him, and he was listening. Deceit looked down to his arm, his fingers twitching underneath the shed. “What could they give me out there, that I can’t get in here?” He whispered. </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one still in shed. You tell me.”</p><p>His shoulders slumped. “Point.” Deceit conceded, reluctantly uncurling. Logic. Freaking Logic. He had done everything he normally would do in his room and it hadn’t worked. If he was to get his shed off before it did major damage he had to do something more...something...different. </p><p>Deceit exhaled, stamping down on the butterflies twisting in his stomach. Even...even if it meant going out...letting the others see him--could they actually help? Would they want to?</p><p>He ignored Logan’s hand as he stood, only to grab onto his arm to keep from collapsing to the floor as his knees buckled, his vision tunneling. </p><p>Shoot! He was weak.</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>Deceit barely had time to process the words before a band of warmth scooped up his legs while another steady arm supported his back as Logan lifted him bridal style. He inhaled sharply, flinching at the pressure on his left side from the other’s hand.</p><p>It was one thing for Logan to touch the shed. But holding him? It...he wasn’t used to so much contact. It was like a series of electrical pulses were dancing up and down his body reacting to the lesser heat that Logic gave off. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but also nice at the same time. Warm. And...okay it wasn’t bad. Especially when it wasn’t his left side pressed up against Logan. That contact would have been unbearable. The single band of the other Side’s arm across the shed was hard enough to tolerate.</p><p>“I--” Deceit cleared his throat, slowly resting his head against Logic’s chest, already knowing that arguing was useless. “<em> I can walk. </em>” He complained.</p><p>Logan hummed his disagreement, carefully adjusting his grip to put less pressure on Deceit’s scaled side. “You just told me your depth perception is off, which makes carrying you the safest option. Plus, you haven’t eaten in six days.” He reminded him as he turned for the door. “If. And I say<em> If. </em> You were able to walk, it would be better not to in order to conserve your remaining energy until you are able to ea---are you able to eat now?”</p><p>Deceit swallowed, closing his one eye as Logan shifted him a bit to get the door open. “I don’t know.” He whispered, shivering as they left his room, immediately regretting that he hadn’t grabbed his cape--not that he could wear it with the shed, but it was COLD out here. Drier. That couldn’t help him. He needed it to be warm and humid to get the shed off! </p><p>Deceit pressed his head harder against Logan’s chest, seeking the heat he could feel there as he breathed in the familiar scent of paper and jam. “Normally food doesn’t sit well.” </p><p>“But normally this lasts only--.”</p><p>“A couple of days.”</p><p>“Which fasting for that length is not unheard of.”</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“Six days though--”</p><p>“Is too long.” He knew that.</p><p>“You need to eat.”</p><p>“I….” Deceit exhaled, blearily opening his one eye, watching as Logan approached the stairs. His stomach twisted. He wasn’t quite sure if it was from hunger or nerves. The others were downstairs. He could hear their voices. They were going to see him like this. He swallowed, his heart rate picking up. “Yah…probably.”</p><p>“Can you?”</p><p>“I haven’t tried to yet, Genius. I don’t know.”</p><p>Logan huffed. “Point, but perhaps softer foods should be attempted first. Ice cream--”</p><p>Deceit winced, shuddering. “And freeze further? No thanks.”</p><p>“Soup then.” Logan said, pausing at the top of the stairs as Roman let out a particularly loud laugh below them followed by Patton’s quieter giggle.</p><p>Deceit gripped Logan’s tie, his fingers going white on the fabric, his vision blurring in his good eye. “Logic--” His breathing hitched as he moved his legs, shifting in Logan’s arms. This was a bad idea. He’d never shown the others this before. Never. They should go back to his room. It was safer. It was warmer. The others--  </p><p>“Breathe, Lyal.” Logan soothed, remaining still, his arms keeping a warm comforting pressure around him.</p><p>Ha. He peered over Logic’s shoulder to his bedroom at the end of the hall. Easier said than done. This was….this was--</p><p>“Logan?” </p><p>Deceit tensed, ducking his head against Logic’s chest. <em> Oh no.  </em></p><p>Anxiety’s voice came from the base of the stairs, taking away their last chance to retreat without being seen. </p><p>Why did it have to be him next to see this?! Virgil would-- </p><p>“Why are you--” Anxiety interrupted his own sentence with a loud curse as footsteps raced up the stairs. “Dee! What happened! Is he dead? He’s Dead!”</p><p>Dead? That reaction was a bit extre-- Deceit froze. Wait, was that <em> worry </em>he heard in Virgil’s voice?</p><p>“DEAD?!” Creativity’s voice rang through the common room.</p><p>Glass shattered. “Lyal? NO!”</p><p>“Guys! He’s not--” Logan tried to explain over Morality’s ear-piercing wail and Creativity’s loud swearing of vengeance as multiple feet pounded up the stairs. “Stop, it’s--”</p><p>Deceit hissed in displeasure as cool fingertips unexpectedly brushed his cheek. He jerked away from the touch, his left arm trembling as he half turned his head, his glossy snake eye staring at Anxiety’s vibrant heat signature.</p><p>“Dee?” Virgil whispered, eyes darting between the shed and the normal half of Deceit’s face.</p><p>“Annie.” He responded just as quietly, watching as Anxiety relaxed at the sound of his voice. Huh. Usually he tensed up the Anxious Si--his nostrils flared, catching the swirling scent of cookies and pine needles just as the other two’s heat signatures joined Anxiety’s, surrounding Deceit like a wall of fire to his snake eye, their voices overwhelming his senses in a cacophony of noise as they jostled each other trying to see him.</p><p>“Guys-” Logan tried to interrupt.</p><p>“WHO DID THIS?!” Roman yelled over him, swinging his sword through the air, eyes dark with determination. “I Swear!---”</p><p>“Ohnononononohecantbehecantbedeadhecantbedead!” Patton cried, reaching out to Deceit only for Logan to deftly turn away so that he blocked the others from touching him.</p><p>“And I will SMITE them with MY SWORD--”</p><p>“Another Dark Side?” Virgil demanded. “Did they hurt--” </p><p>“Ly! Ly! Ly! Come on, friendo. You’re okay. You’re okay! Pleasepleaseplease.” </p><p>It was too much, far too much stimulation after six days of isolation, Deceit didn’t know how to react to so much...lov--concern. He tensed up, ducking his head against Logan’s tie in a useless attempt to hide from the others. If circumstances were different he would have already vanished, sunk out away from their attention. But considering that he wasn’t sure he could even stand...running away was out of the question.</p><p>It sucked being vulnerable. </p><p>Logan tsked under his breath. “LYAL’S ALIVE.” He shouted. “He’s just weak.” He added in the resulting quiet, carefully turning back so the others could see him.</p><p>“He’s alive?!--what’s--what happened to him?” Roman demanded, his sword vanishing with a simple twist of his hand. </p><p>“Alive? ALIVE! Oh, Lyal!” Patton blubbered. “You’re--” He reached out with both hands.</p><p>Deceit flinched back, reflexively baring his teeth, causing the father figure to freeze. </p><p>“Careful.” Logan warned, taking a step back, holding him close.</p><p>Deceit hunched his shoulders before forcing himself to relax, taking some comfort from Logic’s steady warm presence. This wasn’t how he wanted things to go, but...they weren’t attacking him for being a monster. Not hating him on sight. He could sense genuine concern from everyone, even Anxi-Virgil, about his welfare. He cleared his throat. “It’s...I’m <em> fine. </em>”</p><p>Logan glanced down at that, fingers tightening on his legs, but thankfully he didn’t call Deceit out on the lie. </p><p>“That doesn’t look fine dude.” Virgil retorted, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. “Your skin--”    </p><p>Deceit turned his head so the others could see his human side as well, carefully straightening a little in Logan’s hold, working to breathe normally. “It’s just...the scales shed. It’s normal for--for me.” </p><p>“Normal?!” Roman demanded, frowning at the shed covering half of Deceit’s torso. “How come we’ve never--”</p><p>Virgil scoffed. “I’d think that obvious, Princey. Would you want to be seen if you looked like a walking mummy?”</p><p>“Well...no, but!--”</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Patton asked, bottom lip trembling, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. “Ly...are you...are--”</p><p>Concern from Morality. Deceit drew in a slow breath, ignoring how fast his heart was racing and without trying to think about it too much, held out his arm. “It’s just--sensitive to touch, otherwise it <em> doesn’t- </em>” He fought to not flinch as Patton tenderly took his hand, his fingers feeling like warm sunshine on the shed. “Hurt.”  </p><p>It usually didn’t hurt him...if it was under normal circumstances. This...was anything but that.</p><p>“I--” He looked away, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but it was hard...revealing your weaknesses like this after keeping them secret for his entire life. “I usually sleep through most of it.” </p><p>“Which is why we haven’t seen Lyal this past week.” Logan added as Roman moved closer, his blazing heat like the flames from a forge as he gently rested his hand against Deceit’s cheek. </p><p>“But?” Virgil crossed his arms. “Something’s wrong. Right? Otherwise I doubt that you would let us see you like this.”  </p><p>Despite himself, Deceit leaned into Roman’s touch, soaking in the heat even as his senses screamed that it was too much. Logan, Patton, Roman...all touching him. It...it was painful, yet he couldn’t find himself wanting to draw away. “Yes.” If he had his way the others would have never found out.</p><p>“This particular Shed is lasting far longer than it should.” Logan supplied as he edged his way through the others, moving them closer to the stairs. </p><p>Deceit fought back the whimper that rose in his throat as Roman and Patton’s heat vanished from his shed, leaving his skin tingling. </p><p>“Lyal tells me that his usual methods of using heat and humidity to help with the process are not working.” Logan said, his fingers tightening on Deceit as they descended. “So I suggested we come down and solicit solutions from the rest of the family to help him out.”</p><p>Deceit drew in a shaky breath, peering over Logan’s shoulder to the others as they followed them into the living room. There was that word again. Family.</p><p>“Humidity?” Creativi-Roman repeated, falling instep beside them, still peering at the shed, the regalness fading from his voice as his brow furrowed in contemplation. “But I thought--”</p><p>“How long is a good long for this?” Patton asked, hovering right behind.</p><p>“Th-three days.” Deceit managed, shifting in Logan’s arms as they reached the couch. He’d never expected the others to...to care like this. Sure, Logic had said that they would want to help--but--he hadn’t actually believed it possible. But even Annie was--- </p><p>A growl reverberated from Anxiety’s chest as his hands clenched. “But it’s been--”</p><p>“Six.” Logan confirmed, carefully setting Deceit down, making sure he was stable before sitting next to Deceit on his human side, keeping an arm protectively around him. “I convinced Lyal to come out here to you all so that we could find a solution quickly.”</p><p>“Or?” Patton asked, taking a seat on the coffee table, looking into Deceit’s eyes.</p><p>Deceit shivered, leaning into Logan despite himself to keep close to the heat he was giving off. He pulled his left arm close to his chest, reluctantly keeping eye contact. “I---it can cause permanent damage to me.” His arm trembled. If it hadn’t already. </p><p>Virgil frowned. “So why not just...you know.” He gestured to the shed. “Rip it off like a band-aid, Dee?”</p><p>Ri-Rip?! Deceit recoiled at the thought. “NO!” That was a very very bad idea! </p><p>“That won’t work, Dr. Gloom” Roman retorted, crossing his arms as he continued to study Deceit. “If the scales aren’t ready, it would cause further harm. The skin has to loosen--” </p><p>Deceit blinked, staring at Creativity in surprise. How--</p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow. “How do you even know that, Princey?”  </p><p>Roman scoffed, gesturing to himself. “Please! Am I not the one always fighting the Dragon Wi--” He cut off, eyes sparking with fire as he plopped down on the couch next to Deceit. “That’s it!” He breathed jabbing a finger at him, barely missing poking the shed. “You’re doing it wrong!” </p><p>He was WHAT? “Wrong<em>?</em>” Deceit repeated, jerking upright away from Logan’s heat. How could Roman say--WHAT?! “After thirty years of this.” He hissed, gesturing to his shed with a glare at Creativity, nearly nose to nose with him. “I hardly think<em> I’m doing it</em> <em>wrong!</em>” </p><p>“But Dragons don’t need humidity to shed! I’ve helped the Dragon Witch often enough when she has to go through the same process to know!” Roman argued back, a stubborn glint in his eyes. “That’s where you’re going all wrong!” </p><p>Off all the foolish things! Deceit scoffed, sitting back as he shook his head. “A Drag--I’m not some Fancy Creature of your Imagination Roman! They’re <em> not </em> dragon scales, they're <em> snake scales </em> you id <em> -- </em>” He cut off, breath catching as he glanced uncertainly to Logic who raised an eyebrow at him, a slight frown on his face.</p><p>Hadn’t he caught the lie? He had to have.</p><p>Deceit drew in a shaky breath, pulling his scaled arm close to his chest. It <em> wasn’t </em> possible! And yet---“ <em> They’re snake scales. </em> ” He repeated, again hearing the lie in his words. A tremor ran through him. <em> Impossible. </em>“They--they…were snake scales.” </p><p>Logan’s eyes flashed like a lightbulb turning on as he sat up straight, grabbing Deceit’s human hand, squeezing it. “Your scales changed.” He breathed. “That’s the difference.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His scales?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...but HOW?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit shot to his feet before Logan could stop him, growling under his breath as his vision briefly blurred, but he couldn’t just sit still for this! “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible. </span>
  </em>
  <span>HOW?!” He stumbled away from the others as Logic reached for him, instead heading to the window, wishing the sun was up so he could at least feel its heat through the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo,” Patton had also moved to his feet, hands outstretched. “Perhaps you should sit back dow--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t make sense! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed!” Deceit ignored Morality’s advice, continuing to shakily pace the floor. “My scales have never changed like that before! They should still be snake scales! They’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched at the electric touch lightly wrapping around his left wrist, forcing him to stop before he antagonized the scales there. He jerked his head up, wobbling as he struggled to breathe, his human eye focusing on Anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s obvious what’s going on isn’t it?” Virgil said, the shadows under his eyes pitch black. “It’s because you’ve been--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit hissed, going stiff. “Don’t you dare say accepted.” Just because they considered him to be Fa--Family didn’t mean that--that Thomas--He was a DARK SIDE for crying out loud! A BAD GUY. You don’t get accepted for being that after a simple name reveal!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil huffed, letting go. “When did you last shed? Before or after you told us we could call you Lyal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit gritted his teeth lightly brushing his wrist to ensure the shed there was alright. It wasn’t like he could lie though, Logan already knew the answer. “...Before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what changed afterwards?” Roman asked, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes nearly glowing like they did whenever his Creativity was sparked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit looked away. “You...invited me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To dinner!” Patton said, clapping his hands together. “We started including you more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said yourself that you experience changes in your shed when Thomas is experiencing a period of growth himself and we are all a part of Thomas are we not?” Logan asked, resting a hand on Deceit’s non-scaled shoulder.  “Ergo, Thomas is growing to accept you because we are including you. It is a major change, Lyal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...dragon scales?” He whispered, allowing his shaky legs to collapse him to the floor. He half curled in a ball as Logan knelt with him. “I--I---” It was too much. It couldn’t---he couldn’t! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all bad you know. I mean…It probably doesn’t mean much coming from me since I...well...fight them.” Roman said, carefully brushing Deceit’s scaled cheek with his fingers, leaving burning fire in their wake. “But she--the Dragon Witch--she does have her moments of...of being okay on occasion and you’re-” He gently rubbed his thumb under Deceit’s unblinking eye. “Probably more like Toothless than Smaug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan raised his eyebrows. “Toothless? But Lyal obviously still has all his tee--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He means Dee’s like the Dragon named Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon, L.” Virgil interrupted. “With how he appears all dangerous at first...but turns out to be--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no no! Deceit did not like where this metaphor was going. He bared his teeth, raising his human hand, ready to grab at the air though that hand had never been as good as his scaled one in silencing the others. “Call me soft and or cute, Annie, and you’ll--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not be making threats right now, LyLy.” Patton scolded, shaking a bright yellow finger in front of his scaled eye. “We need to solve one problem, not cause more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “Which means, we need to listen to Roman in order to help you. If your scales have changed to dragon scales then by all means he would know best on how to have us help you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us.” Deceit echoed faintly, dropping his hand “But--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re family.” Logan said, his eyes glittering with careful humor as Deceit made a face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really needed to stop using that word in relation to him. He wasn’t--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And FamILY sticks together!” Patton declared. “Ro, how do you help the Dragon Witch? What do we need to do for Ly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if this is wrong?! What if it--” Deceit drew in a shuddering breath, ducking his head. “It could go wrong.” He whispered, leaning into Logan. “You don’t know--I’m not a Dragon Witch, I can’t--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite himself, the tone of Roman’s voice had Deceit looking to the Creative Side as he placed a hand on his heart, holding his other one out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On my honor as a Prince and as Thomas’s Creativity, I promise, you won’t be harmed.” Roman offered him a smile that was softer, somehow more vulnerable than he’d seen on the Creative Side before. “I know what I’m doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he promise that?! They were going off the assumption that Deceit’s scales worked in the same way as a figment in the Imagination! It wasn’t going to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After all…” Roman pulled back his hand to run his fingers through his hair, messing up the princey styling as he fidgeted in place. “I did...I did base her off you--you know--since--well you are--were? A bad guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton gasped, eyes going wide. “You did?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman flushed, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? I was mad at Fibber on the Roof here for something I can’t even remember now so I--I created--her based off of you, but I didn’t know that you had snake scales and dragons were so much cooler! So--so there has to be some truth to your scales working the same way as hers.” Roman offered him a shaky smile. “Right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit opened his mouth to deny it, but he didn’t know what to say. Hadn’t his own words confirmed his scales were no longer snake ones? Hadn’t his room had betrayed him in the humidity not helping him? And Creativity--Roman was confident about this...this dragon process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what if it all went WRONG?! What if he lost his hand because of this! Or his eye?! He was already a freak among them. He was already--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a small test.” Logan offered into the silence as Deceit continued to hesitate. “Perhaps a small spot on your shoul--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO.” Deceit drew in a shuddering breath as the others stiffened. “I--I mean--yes.” He had to get the shed off somehow. “To the test. But not there. Not my arm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed his arm and if this didn’t work he didn’t want to chance losing any mobility there that he hadn’t already possibly lost. “Ro--” He swallowed over the lump of terror stuck in his throat. “Roman can--try it here.” He pushed away from Logan, though the Logical Side refused to fully release him, and gestured to his side, holding his arm out and away to give Creativity access to the area. No one ever saw him shirtless anyways, so if--if this didn’t work, it wouldn’t be a big deal to have the scales be malformed there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can work with that.” Roman offered him a more confident smile as he snapped his fingers and held out his hand, a pile of opalescent dust appearing in his palm. “Usually the Dragon Witch just buries herself first and I help out later, but overall it’s a simple process for a little test.” He said. “I just press this against your side--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This being?” Virgil asked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Volcanic ash.” Roman said. “It draws out the moisture from the shed. Once it’s dry and flaky, we use some brushes to remove it and then a cloth with some mineral oil to shine the new scales right up. Easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy enough. Deceit drew in a shaky breath, closing his human eye though his snake one remained fixed on Roman’s brightly burning hand as it neared his side. He really hoped this would work. “Do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gently.” Logan cautioned, shifting his position so he was fully behind Deceit. A slight pressure on his shoulders urging him to lean back against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton took Deceit’s human hand squeezing it. “You’re gonna be okay, LyLy.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still. Deceit couldn’t help but flinch as Roman pressed the dust against his side, near his navel, his breath hitching at the warmth emanating from the spot. Much warmer than he expected it to feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s vibrant heat signature leaned forward. “How long does it take to know if it’s working?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long.” Roman reassured him. “Give it a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute. Deceit opened his human eye staring down at the spot, trying to ignore how hard his heart was pounding, how tightly he was squeezing Patton’s hand. A minute to know when it had taken him six days to realize something was wrong. A minute to discover if this volcanic ash would help him or--he didn’t want to think of the or. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And--” Roman relaxed his hand, allowing the ash to fall away from the shed and onto the carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he released Patton’s hand to gingerly touch the spot, warm now from the pressure Roman had placed on it, but no longer was the same shade of sickly green as the rest of his shed. Instead it had blackened like burned timber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that good? Was it bad? While it did feel unnaturally warmer, the spot wasn’t itching like past shed periods to indicate that it was ready. So this had to be bad. The scales had to be ruined there now! It hadn’t worked! IT HADN--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee.” Virgil’s voice interrupted his spiraling thoughts, causing him to look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety’s eyeshadow had darkened again, to the same shade as the spot as he pulled Deceit’s hand away from his side. “Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BREATHE? Deceit inhaled raggedly, clutching at Annie as Roman quickly brought a small currying brush up to his burning side, gently massaging the spot in small circles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s normal, Lion King. I promise. The skin always gets darker, the Ash--it makes it darker. It’s fine. It’s fine. I promise. It’s normal.” Creativity said as flakes of skin fell away under his careful movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit tensed, pressing against Logan, a soft hiss escaping him as he watched Roman work. This hardly felt normal. It felt all WRONG! Normally the shed just...peeled off. It didn’t flake like this! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s gone wrong, Lyal. It’s working exactly like it does for the Dragon Witch.” Roman continued to reassure him, flashing him a smile as the brush changed to a cloth that he carefully rubbed along the spot. “See?” He pulled away, revealing a set of brand new scales gleaming under the light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deceit had never thought of his scales as being beautiful. They’d made him a freak. An outcast among the others even among the Dark Sides. Their color always the same ugly shade of yellow green as the crayon in a Crayola pack. A visible sign of Thomas’s dislike of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, they were always slightly brighter, slightly less ugly right after his sheds, but he’d never thought of them as…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit licked his lips, frozen in place as he stared at the new patch of scales Roman’s technique had revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scales that--that were--Deceit could only think of them as beautiful. Iridescent. Shining like precious gems. The old sickly shade had vanished, replaced instead with a vibrant display of golden yellows fading into emerald green which in turn faded to obsidian black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gingerly, not quite believing that this was real, he pulled free of Virgil’s grip to lightly touch the exposed patch, his fingers running over the smooth edges.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Patton whispered, his own hand hovering above Deceit’s. “You have rainbows on you, Ly!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, heart skipping a beat as one finger hovered over the black areas of his scales. Morality was right. Where the scales had darkened, he could see rainbows shimmering across their surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rainbows. A visible sign of acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it. Believe that--that they would appear...on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost.” Logan said, leaning forward to rest his head on Deceit’s human shoulder, breath ghosting across his cheek as he spoke. “It’s probably part of the composition of the scales and the light refracting off of them that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so...bea--bright.” Deceit whispered, unable to bring himself to speak the word ‘beautiful’ out loud. He was a Dark Side. He wasn’t meant to be...to be--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bright? They’re perfectly glowingly gorgeous, my Lion King.” Roman proclaimed. “Exactly like a true Dragon’s scales should be!” He gave him a soft, pleased smile. “You have dragon scales.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had dragon scales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creativity’s idea had worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tightness in his chest eased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could finally get his shed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...if we’re all done gawking.” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow to Roman as he pulled at the sleeves of his hoodie. “Perhaps we should get a move on? I was under the impression Dee’s shed should have been off like...three days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.” Logan cleared his throat as he pulled back, leaving Deceit’s shoulder feeling bare and cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit swallowed, human hand twitching as he fought the urge to pull Logan near again. It was...unexpected, this...feeling. How quickly he’d grown to like having the others touching him. He just wanted to--to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Logan rested a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. “Since the test has obviously worked, what do we do next, Roman?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creativity grinned, spreading his arms wide. “Well. First I need to set the proper scene.  The commons is hardly warm enough for this to work properly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit blinked, looking around the living room. He couldn’t see why it wouldn’t work here. “Scene?” Couldn’t Roman just conjure more ash to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A beach!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil made a face, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. “Oh goodie. Heat stroke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shot him a look. “That’s what summer clothes are for Emo Edgelord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. You are not getting rid of my hoodie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it Dark and Stormy, You’ll have a hoodie just watch--” Roman snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The living room vanished in the blink of an eye replaced by the view of an ocean with waves gently lapping against the shore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit inhaled, automatically lifting his head up to the sun burning overhead, his body already warming under the intense heat that was much stronger than what he could create in his room. Yet...he glanced from the corner of his eye to Logan. The sun’s rays weren’t as penetrating as he’d expected them to be. No...compared to the fire emanating from Logan’s steady hand, the sun’s heat barely seemed to scratch the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MY EYES!” Virgil complained, jerking the hood of his now light purple jacket over his head as the carpet of the living room shifted to the same opalescent volcanic dust Creativity had conjured earlier. “ROMAN!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dust that felt so soft and warm...that it took all Deceit’s control to not bury himself in it then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he did have dragon scales, he wasn’t the Dragon Witch. He wouldn’t copy her. No. He wouldn’t! He---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I can’t control the brightness of the sun, Dr. Gloom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil hissed, glaring at him under his hood. “You’re Crea--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I am. That doesn’t mean I can make the sun darker! Especially not if we want--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Beach party!” Patton pumped his hand in the air, now wearing blue swim shorts with white hearts on them. “Come on Virge! We can bury LyLy in sand-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash.” Logan corrected softly in Deceit’s ear as he again moved, carefully urging him to lay down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash that felt really good against the shed right now. At least better than the sweat sodden blankets he’d been under earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his best intentions to not copy what the Dragon Witch apparently did, Deceit didn’t need any further urging before he rolled onto his left side, wriggling to bury himself into the soft opalescent dust as quickly as possible. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his tense muscles already relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit...this didn’t feel half bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and turn him into a mermaid sculpture!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman chuckled, shaking his head as he moved with practiced grace to help partially bury Deceit, making sure his neck and head were supported while also ensuring that none of the shed was showing and that he could still breathe.. “Mermaid Deceit. That’s something. Though I would think more of an Eel--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about a Naga? That’s more fitting for Dee’s style.” Virgil muttered, carefully mounding the ash up around Deceit’s head, covering his hair as he raised an eyebrow to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit made a face, careful to not get any ash in his mouth as he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Annie. He much preferred having legs thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Naga?” Patton asked as he energetically pushed ash up and over Deceit’s stomach to cover the shed there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Half snake, Pat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Personally, and Annie was well aware of this, Deceit had always been drawn more to spiders than snakes. But with his scaled complexion and Morality’s now known fear of arachnids...it wasn’t a topic he felt he could bring up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his human eye, slowly exhaling as he went still, his shed covered fingers digging deeper into the ash as Logan settled next to him, gently running his fingers through his regular hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not go build a sand castle or play in the ocean or something?” He mumbled, leaning into Logan’s hand as his fingers continued to run through his hair. The others could go have their beach party while he just--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just LEAVE you?!” Patton demanded, sounding scandalized as he patted Deceit’s leg. “No siree, mister! We’re. Staying. Right. Here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like this will take as long as the Dragon Witch.” Roman said with a shrug. “Just be sure to not move too much. The shed will only come off without issue if it’s evenly and properly dried out before we remove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made sense, though it still didn’t make sense that the others were actually wanting to...stick around to help him with this. “How long?” He asked, half curling up so his head was pressed against Logan’s leg, taking more comfort in having the Logical Side near him. He knew Lo would prevent the other three from doing something stupid and this-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This felt...felt so nice. Having them around. Not...screaming or being horrified. He never would have thought that they--that they cared--that this---would happen. That they would help a Dark Side like this. That they would consider him to be...Family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well--depending on what size she is when the shed takes her...it can last up to a week before I’m called in to help--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A WEEK!” Virgil repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit opened his human eye, tilting it so he could see Anxiety. “If mine can take up to three days at my size...it’s not surprising it could take her longer.” Though he would have to arrange to...see...if not meet this Dragon Witch at some point. He’d been under the impression she was a full dragon. Perhaps there was more merit to the ‘witch’ part of Dragon Witch than he originally thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! And I mean...that’s just what she’s told me.” Roman looked away. “Honestly, I do believe that she’s not being fully truthful on how long it actually takes. You know...to keep me from taking advantage of her during that time.” He ran a hand through his hair, a slight frown on his face. “Like I’d strike a worthy opponent when they’re down.” He mumbled in such a way Deceit was sure no one else was meant to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s already been this way for </span>
  <em>
    <span>six </span>
  </em>
  <span>days Roman!” Virgil hissed. “Are you saying we have to wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more for it to work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is currently unknown. With the change in his scales, Lyal’s timeline may have altered.” Logan shrugged a shoulder, trailing his fingers down the side of Deceit’s neck. “There really is no way to know for sure how long this will take until his next shed when we can give him the proper setup from the onset.” He reached, adjusting his glasses, eyes sparking with interest. “I would expect with how quickly the ash worked on his test spot, that we should not have to wait long though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True. Deceit flexed his fingers underneath the ash, the corner of his lip quirking upwards. His mobility had always been extremely limited under the shed. Being able to move his fingers now before doing anything to get rid of the shed had to be a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we just...wait?” Patton asked, fidgeting as he piled ash up and over his legs even though Deceit had no scales there needing to be covered. “Then use the brush--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To remove it, yes.” Roman confirmed. “I can show you how to do it so it won’t hurt-- I mean, it took me a time or two with the Dragon Witch nearly biting off my head to learn how.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And with how long Lyal’s been in shed, we do not want to mess this up for him.” Logan cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit swallowed, heart skipping a beat. No...he really--if this was all some sort of trick--if Roman had made this all up. He’d--He’d---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yah. You do not want to get on Dee’s dar--well darker side.” Virgil said. “You do not want to see that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure our mighty Lion King here will be less snappy at least, he doesn’t have the fangs after all to---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit raised his human hand, heart pounding in his ears as Roman fell silent, his hands hovering over his mouth just shy of completely covering it as everyone else froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ly?” Creativity breathed out softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it had been his scaled hand doing the controlling, Roman wouldn’t be able to speak at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really need fangs now do I to express my displeasure?” He asked, trying to smirk though he could feel his lips trembling as he met Creativity’s wide eyes before letting his hand fall limply back to the ground, freeing the other from his control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a shaky breath, pressing the scaled side of his face back into the ash, closing his human eye to block out seeing the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mistake. He shouldn’t have reacted so. They wouldn’t want---Creativity was helping him! And he’d just! He shouldn’t have--but THIS COULD GO SO WRONG. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyal.” Deceit jumped, eye opening wide as Roman gently pressed his palm against his cheek. “I promise you. Nothing will go wrong. I’ve had years of experience helping the Dragon Witch now. Your scales will be perfectly pristine when this is over.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he said. But Creativity wouldn’t have to live with the consequences would he if this didn’t work right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scales malformed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm left useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude.” Virgil laid a trembling hand on his elbow, squeezing it. “Stop with the internal panicking already. We’re not going to let anything go wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a valid reason to be worried, Virge.” Logan said before Deceit could do more than bare his teeth and hiss at the former dark side. His fingers trailed through Deceit’s hair. “We are asking Lyal to put a lot of trust in us currently. This is a huge step. For all of. One with an uncertain outcome for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scoffed, rubbing his thumb along Deceit’s cheek.  “Uncertain! What do--I told you! It’s exactly like the Dragon Witch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to hurt you, Ly.” Patton whispered, patting his knee. “We’re FamILY! We’ll be very very very careful with your scales!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Totally another to let them--Deceit jerked, crying out as a wave of ice seemed to cascade through him like an avalanche. COLD! He rolled onto Logan’s lap, flinging ash onto the others as he pressed his face against Logic’s chest with a sob, grabbing onto his arm in a white knuckled grip, seeking to soak up every inch of warmth that Logic could give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan immediately wrapped his arms around him in a firey embrace compared to the glacier of ice running down his side. “Lyal--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COLD.” He gasped out through gritted teeth, his shed covered arm held close to his chest as he stared down to the now blackened shed that made him look like a partially burned corpse.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The test spot hadn’t felt like this. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>IT HAD GONE WRONG.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOW.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released Logan to grab at his ash covered shoulder, fingers digging at the shed before they were abruptly blocked by a currying brush appearing in his hand, sending a cloud of ash flying off his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gently, Decepticon.” Roman commanded softly, carefully pulling Deceit’s arm away from his chest. He offered him a calming smile as he placed his own brush on Deceit’s wrist, quickly working over the area with an experienced hand, the shed flaking away just like it had before, revealing scales that looked exactly the same as the ones on his stomach. “It probably feels like you were just dipped in a bucket of ice, but you don’t want to tear it off like that band-aid do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit bit back a whine, shaking as Roman’s brush changed to a toothbrush to delicately work on his fingers. Cold was normal? HOW COULD IT BE NORMAL? “N-n-n-no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do what I do.” Roman said, </span>
  <span>eyes silently pleading as he worked the bristles over a knuckle. “You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He--he just--Deceit forced himself to copy Creativity and move the currying brush in small circles, despite everything within him screaming to just tear it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a delicate process. He couldn’t rush---Deceit whimpered, his body trembling violently as another wave of ice washed through him, skirting around the areas already freed from the shed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated this. HATED IT. This wasn’t like the other sheds at all. Was this gonna happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time?? “Can’t this go faster?” He hissed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold. So cold. He could barely feel the sun blazing over his head now. Only Logan’s heat against him had--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stilled as warm fingers trailed along his scaled cheek. “Remember you’re not alone, Lyal. Not anymore.” Logan said into his ear as he gently scrubbed at the shed near Deceit’s ear with his own soft bristled brush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right!” Patton said, going for his side, working near his naval. “You’ll be free from it soon enough, sport. Many hands means less work!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes light work.” Logan corrected. “Though I suppose your sentiment works as well, Pat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a procedure for hair, Princey?” Virgil asked hesitantly from behind. “I can work on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hummed, glancing up to his hair, before shaking his head. “Not that I’m familiar with. That’s one thing that’s different from the Dragon Witch. She’s never had anything happen with her hair if the shed took her when she was more human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil exhaled. “That’s so not helpful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Princey. I’ll---figure it out.” Virgil said, flashing a comb before he set to work on the waxy covered bits of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit took a steadying breath, his own attempts to free his shoulder becoming less frantic as he got distracted watching the others work, freeing more and more gleaming multi-colored scales from the shed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers twitched one by one as Roman carefully freed them, revealing nails that had darkened and grown sharp, looking more like talons than human fingernails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those feel alright?” Creativity murmured, looking up to meet Deceit’s eye as he finished with his thumb. “Move them around. Open and Close. Did I miss anything there? A stray piece of shed caught in a crevice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit flexed and wiggled his fingers before clenching them into a fist, the talons scraping along his palm, but not drawing blood despite there being no scales there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems fine.” He whispered, careful to not move his head too much so that Logan and Virgil wouldn’t accidentally hurt him as he let his hand fall open, noting how pink his palm was compared to the scales on the other side. Again he pressed his talons against the flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful.” Roman warned. “I’m pretty sure you can draw blood if you try hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True, even regular human nails could do that. “Talons.” He said, unable to hide his disbelief. He had talons now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...maybe a horn?” Virgil offered. “There’s a...bump here. I thought it was just a clump of hair stuck together, but--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit stiffened before forcing himself to relax. “You’re kidding right? Please say you are.” That was just another--WHY A HORN!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not actually. Feel for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to. Why a horn?! What next? Wings? A TAIL? How much of a dragon exactly was he supposed to become with Thomas’s supposed growing ‘acceptance’ of him?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his brush fall to the ash, he reluctantly reached up with his human hand, so as to let Roman continue working on removing the shed on his arm, to his hair. “Where?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Virgil guided him to a spot a couple inches above his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calling it a bump was an understatement. Deceit made a face as he felt the sharp point of what could only be the beginnings of a horn. “WHY?” He complained, dropping his hand, digging his fingers into the ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t WANT horns. The talons were enough to deal with! Why did there have to be a horn too? Would it grow longer with each subsequent shed he went through? How long before he wouldn’t be able to wear his hat?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said before, dragons are much cooler than snakes.” Roman said, working on his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the one with the horn, Princey.” Deceit shot back, tilting his head as Logan began working on his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least with snake scales he only had to worry about the scales and his hair! He didn’t have the first idea on what sort of care a horn needed, or the talons or...or even the dragon scales themselves!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the Dragon Witch can teach you!” Patton said, giving him a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Being taught by a figment of the imagination. What next? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Patton’s done with your chest, Lyal.” Logan remarked, brushing the back of his neck. “If you would be so kind as to turn over, we can better access the shed back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled, twisting to rest his head against Logan’s chest so he could give the others better access to his back. So help him if they discovered a wing back there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still….this...this wasn’t so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Roman coaching the others whenever they hesitated the process was going a lot quicker than it would have had he been attempting to remove the shed by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head, watching the rainbows dance across the blackened parts of his scales as the others worked, a shiver running through him as he felt the brushes vanish in favor of soft cloths being rubbed against his scales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this was what being part of the FamILY meant…having everyone work together like this...to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it wasn’t so bad to be...accep--included. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyal.” Logan’s breath ghosted over his scaled cheek. “I’m going to remove the shed cap over your eye, do not move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint pressure around his snake eye and suddenly bright sunlight streamed into it, nearly blinding him. Deceit winced, tears blurring his vision as he blinked for the first time in nearly a week, easing the irritation of having had it open for so long.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And done!” Roman proclaimed with a final swipe of his polishing cloth, gesturing for Virgil and Patton to sit back, though both appeared reluctant to do so, their fingers lingering on his scales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Creativity snapped his fingers, a large mirror appearing in his hands as he tilted it so that Deceit could see his reflection for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit froze. Staring wide eyed at the image confronting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d thought he’d forgotten how to breathe before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So~? Whatcha think?” Roman asked, fidgeting in place.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceits shakily inhaled as he slowly brought a hand up to his face, feeling the smooth scales there. Carefully, he pushed away from Logan, shivering from the lack of heat as he sat up to get a better look at his new scales shining like a hoard of gemstones in the sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t look away. “Is...is that really...me?” He asked in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be hadn’t it? This wasn’t some sort of cruel trick? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squeezed his shoulder, smirking in the mirror. “It’s surprising isn’t it?” He said, softly. “What changes when you’re accepted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changes. Had Virgil--but this couldn’t--this was really was him? Deceit moved his taloned hand, the one in the mirror copying him exactly as he ran his fingers along his cheek, delicately touching the now pointed tip of his ear, before running up through his hair that now had golden highlights similar to Virgil’s own purple ones, feeling the obsidian colored horn barely visible there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was his eye, no longer a cold pale yellow, the iris seemed to dance with an inner fire, flickering between orange and gold as an array of emotions rushed through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He--He was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit ducked his head, blinking rapidly as his eyes burned with unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Dark Side shouldn’t cry. Shouldn’t appear weak in front of the others in front of his--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--” He swallowed hard over the lump forming in his throat as he ran his hand down his scales. Free. Finally free of the shed. He lifted his left hand, stretching it fully out and flexing his fingers. Watching as the rainbows shimmered over the scales. Unmarred. Working perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It--it---He looked up to Roman, Patton, Virgil and finally Logan their heat signatures now haloed around them now that his sna--dragon eye could see them properly. “Thank you.” He managed to choke out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without their help--he had no idea how he could have--what would have--if he hadn’t come--if Logan hadn’t convinced him to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman relaxed, offering him a nod and a soft smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, LyLy.” Patton said his own eyes shimmering with tears as he grinned wide. “We’re here to help you no matter what.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And since the major crisis appears to be over.” Logan said, a tinge of awe in his voice as his fingers ghosted along Deceit’s scales. “We should now focus on the more minor issue of getting you something to eat. Maybe that soup I mentioned earlier.” A small smile played on his lips when Deceit’s stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed, watching how the reds in the rainbows on his scaled cheek grew brighter than the other colors right before the mirror vanished, leaving him staring directly at the delighted look on Roman’s face. He looked away. “Ah...probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already he could feel his mouth watering at the thought of having something warm going down his throat. Soup would do for now. Though honestly---Pizza too would be good--no he’d better be careful to not eat too much solid food right away after so long a fast.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit shrugged, grimacing as his stomach growled again. “Yes? I...haven’t since--” He gestured to his scales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Virgil grabbed his wrist, the shadows under his eyes growing dark. “You’re telling me...you haven’t eaten in SIX days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Patton cried, shooting his feet, sending up a small cloud of ash as he did so. “No! No no no we can’t have that mister!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why in the world would you--” Virgil demanded.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Deceit rolled his eyes. Oh, like Anxiety</span> <span>was one to talk about not eating for long periods of time! It wasn’t his fault he missed a week. “I can’t when I’m shedding, Annie.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Would it be the same now though? With his scales now taking after a dragon’s instead of a snakes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t have you wait a second more LyLy! Soup’s coming. Hold on. I’ll be right back!” Patton turned, the beach scene shimmering around him as he vanished from sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps while Patton is getting that...it would be best for us to return to the living room, Roman.” Logan suggested as he too moved to his feet, offering a hand for Deceit to take. “Lyal will probably be more comfortable resting on the couch while we wait for his long overdue meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scoffed, raising his hand towards the sun as if to grab it. “Couch?! Living room?! How dull!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit glanced up to the sun as he took Logan’s hand, shakily getting to his feet. “Honestly...compared to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitement</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been through today…” He barely flinched as Logic scooped him up into his arms, holding him securely before his knees could buckle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shot him another small smile. “Save your strength.” He cautioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit sighed and nodded, resting his head against Logan’s chest without complaint, enjoying how the warmth was less...antagonizing to him now that he was free from the shed. “Dull sounds rather good to me Roman.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Total Mood, Dee. Anything to get away from the fire demon in the sky.” Virgil said, again adjusting his lighter hoodie over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if we had an epic midnight beach party instead?!” Roman asked as he lowered his hand, the sun moving down towards the horizon with the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh.” Virgil rolled his eyes, pushing his hood back. “You can make the sun set whenever you want and yet you can’t lessen the intensity of its heat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Roman whirled pointing a finger at Anxiety. “Having Heat without Light is rather difficult to manage Dr. Gloom! The right conditions had to be met for Lya---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah, yah. Heat helps the shed, gotcha.” Virgil exhaled, glancing up to the stars that were appearing in the sky as the last rays of the sun vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he still had Logan’s heat to rely on with the sun now gone. Deceit fought not to shiver. “What does this...party entail exactly?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was just sitting in the dark staring at the stars, he’d have to do a hard pass. Not even a thick blanket and Logan’s stories about the constellations would be enough to convince him to sit in the cold so soon after finishing the shedding process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was thinking we could have a fire.” Roman snapped his fingers, a roaring campfire appearing near enough to Logan and Deceit that he could already feel the heat from the flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit reached out with his scaled hand, humming as the fire warmed his skin. Not as hot as the sun, or Logan’s body heat, but it was...nice.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t have our halfling Dragon getting cold now can we?” Creativity said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can have me die from heat stroke?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hush, Count Dracula. I kept your hoodie! You can’t tell me--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfing Dragon? Deceit made a face at that. Just because he had the dragon scales and the talons and the horns and…okay, he’d have to think of a better argument on why he wasn’t a...Halfling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh a campfire! Perfect!” Patton exclaimed, suddenly popping back into view, once more in his normal clothes, with a large pot in his hands. It shifted to what looked like Virgil’s Halloween Cauldron complete with a thin metal handle as he moved to the flames. “I thought I smelt the smoke! I can easily make the soup over it like in those adventure stories!” He said as a pole and hook appeared for him to hang the pot on so it hung directly in the middle of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton studied it, making minute adjustments to the pot before nodding to himself in satisfaction as he pulled out a long wooden spoon to stir the contents inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! We could even watch a Western movie!” Roman exclaimed as a large screen appeared behind him, the fire growing smaller so as to not compete with the light shining on the screen showing the Disney logo as the ash rose up around them forming large couches for everyone to sprawl on with a multiple of blankets piled nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a Disney movie that’s Western?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, Zorro.” Roman grinned, looking pleased with himself. “The Lone Ranger was made by Disney was it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety smirked. “My my, Princey. You can actually watch shows that aren’t a cartoon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit’s nostrils flared, and he leaned towards the pot as the scent of chicken noodle soup wafted over to him, ignoring the other two’s bickering.  “That smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>awf--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cut off, making a face as he quickly corrected himself. “Amazing, Pat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lying?” Logan asked in an undertone as he sat both of them down on the couch nearest the fire so that Deceit could stay warm. “I take it the compulsion is coming back now that the shed is over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit exhaled as he adjusted his position so he was more comfortable resting against Logic. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Now he’d have to be more conscious of how he spoke to the others again. Why couldn’t the shift to dragon scales have altered that particular quirk of his? That would have been extremely helpful. But nooo. He had to grow a horn instead. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmmm.” Logan raised an eyebrow, eyes glittering with humor. “Pretty sure that’s a falsehood, Lyal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit stuck out his tongue as he grabbed a blanket to pull over them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forget </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan chuckled, his fingers again running through his hair, moving in slow circles around the small horn. “I know.” He said softly. “You can’t always not lie. As Logic, I won’t forget that. I promise, we’ll work with you as your FamILY so it won’t be an issue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Butterflies danced in his stomach as Deceit partially curled up to make room for Annie to sit by his feet like a silent guardian gargoyle, watching as Roman and Patton worked together to get the soup and the movie ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to admit, he was growing rather fond of the concept.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite Roman’s loud proclamations that they could all stay awake and watch three movies in a row without a problem…both he and Patton had dozed off on the other couch halfway through The Lone Ranger, the two of them so entangled in each other that in the light coming off the screen, Logan had no idea which limbs belonged to which Side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he was sure if he’d given the two a closer study, it would have quickly become obvious. Just like it’d been obvious the exact moment Roman had fallen asleep because the beach scene he’d created had fuzzed and faded before snapping back to their far more comfortable Living Room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that point? Well...Logan hadn’t been paying close attention to what was happening around him, not even to the movies Virgil had selected to watch after the first had ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he, when Lyal was currently using his lap as a pillow? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The move itself was an unusual one for the Lying Side. By his nature, Deceit was...well, deceitful. He hadn’t even told them his real name yet, and with how similar he was to Virgil in learning to trust them...it had been unthinkable that he would allow them to see him with his guard down this soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust was a two way street and Lyal...was like the feral dog that came close only for food and not much else.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet...Logan lightly ran his fingers through the Lying Side’s hair, marveling at how soft it was now compared to how waxy it had been hours earlier. He paused, gently fingering the dark horn no longer than an inch and three quarters poking through his now blonde highlights, careful to not prick his fingers on the sharp tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why a horn? Logan chewed on the bottom of his lip in thought. Why the dyed hair for the matter?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a curious phenomenon for both the former Dark Sides considering Virgil had never fully lost the purple sheen in his hair after Thomas had dyed his own for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither he nor Patton or Roman had had such changes happen for longer than Thomas himself experienced them. Did these permanent alterations to their hair, and furthermore to potentially Lyal’s new horn, only extend to the Dark Sides? To once they were revealed and accepted by Thomas? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded to himself. He would have to keep notes the next time one of the Others appeared and catalog any changes that that Side experienced---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, trailing his fingers down the new scales that shimmered like stars under the light of the projector on Lyal’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyal’s scales had only changed because Thomas was growing to accept him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But…Deceit wasn’t the first Dark Side to get accepted by Thomas was he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan jumped at Virgil’s unexpected voice, wincing as Lyal made a noise of protest at his movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoot. Had they woken him up?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?” He asked, attempting to sooth Lyal back to sleep by running his fingers through his hair again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen Patton do the same thing to Virgil on days when his anxiety had him twitching at every little sound. From his observation, running fingers through another’s hair would have an eight-two percent success rate in lulling him back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyal mumbled under his breath, reaching blindly up with his scaled hand to grab onto Logan, his talons tickling his skin there as he pulled it down to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s heart skipped a beat as Lyal softly sighed, mouth quirking up in a small smile as he nuzzled Logan’s palm, curling up closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He trusts you.” Virgil whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan swallowed, feeling his cheeks heating up as he stroked Lyal’s scaled cheek with his thumb, eliciting another sigh from the former Dark Side. “It...appears so.” He quietly agreed, looking up to meet Virgil’s shadowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smirk as he raised his hands so that Logan could see them clearly in the light coming from the screen where An American Tail was playing. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s big. Deceit trusts no one.~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one? Logan shook his head, his free hand raising in denial. </span>
  <em>
    <span>~Falsehood.~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil quietly scoffed as he slid off the arm of the couch, curling up so his feet brushed against Deceit’s. He reached over to pull a blanket over the both of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>~Why would I lie?~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><span>Wasn’t it obvious? ~</span><em><span>Because</span></em> <em><span>he called you A.n.n.i.e.~ </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil frowned, the shadows under his eyes growing darker. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>So?~ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit hadn’t given any of the others nicknames like that. It had only been recently that he called them by their names outside of videos instead of by their titles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Virgil hadn’t reacted at all to Lyal’s nickname for him. Had called him Dee in return. Logan could gather that there was something more there. Yet with how little Virgil was willing to talk about his time with the Others...Logan doubted he would gain an actual answer tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were still facets to Anxiety that they were discovering every day. Where he’d compared Lyal to a feral dog, Virgil was definitely much more like a feral cat when it came down to it. “That indicates a level of trust there too.” He said, keeping his voice low.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged. “We...haven’t been--” He grimaced, ducking his head, fiddling with the blanket covering their feet.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan stilled, holding his breath. It never did him well to push when Virgil was...well anxious, about something. It had taken him quite a while to realize that. Hence why he’d offered to teach Anxiety sign language. So that Virgil could express himself when he found it difficult to speak aloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you checked in on him.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil finally said, glancing to Roman and Patton sleeping on the other couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan forced back the surge of disappointment that welled within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust was a two way street, he reminded himself, and Virgil was...extremely cautious. Apparently the only revelations he’d be getting tonight were the ones regarding Lyal’s scales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me too.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He responded, offering Virgil an understanding smile when the Anxious Side glanced at him. He could wait, despite how much he wanted to know the answers now, for Virgil to reveal more when he was ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil visibly relaxed, the shadows under his eyes growing lighter as he watched Lyal sleep. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t tell him. But seeing him like-~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gestured to the side of his face, eyes flickering to Logan with a weighing look. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>It scared me.~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From how the other two had reacted, Logan was pretty sure Lyal’s appearance had scared everyone. Including himself. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Same.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been disconcerting to enter Lyal’s room and see him so...vulnerable. Deceit had always held himself aloft from the others. Never appearing to show weakness beyond the fact that he struggled to tell the truth more often than not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To find him in such a state, with half his body looking like, as Virgil had stated, a mummy. Had been disconcerting. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad we got to him in time to help.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan said before moving to trace the scales on Lyal’s exposed shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew what would have happened had he not gone to see him? If Lyal had been unwilling to open the door. It was something he didn’t want to think on, but would need to consider for the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil raised an eyebrow. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>We? I think you mean you. The rest of us didn’t realize anything was wrong.~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan grimaced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>~True.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a failing of theirs. To let, as the saying went, sleeping dogs lie. Virgil had ducked out before they realized anything was wrong--no. Before they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood </span>
  </em>
  <span>how important Anxiety was to Thomas as a Side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why Lyal had been quicker to let down his guard while Virgil still struggled on occasion to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d learned from their mistakes with Anxiety to help Deceit sooner...but still hadn’t managed to assuage the original ones they’d made in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shrugged a shoulder, glancing down to Lyal to make sure his movement hadn’t disturbed the sleeping Side. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>But we all helped him in the end. I was just the catalyst.~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow, once Lyal was awake and Logan had established that there were no ill-effects from the new shedding process, he would have to sit him down and ensure that these circumstances would not occur again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d done the same for each of the others after Virgil’s acceptance, therefore it wouldn’t be much different to do the same to Lyal. Truthfully, he should have done so right after Deceit gave them the temporary name to refer him by. No. Right when he first revealed himself to Thomas was when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have taken action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with how untouchable Deceit had always appeared to them...how quick he could be to silence them...it made sense why Logan had subconsciously put it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with how quickly Lyal had returned to speaking mostly in lies tonight...Logan was ninety-two percent certain his notes on what symptoms to look for when the next shedding event approached would not be fully accurate. He couldn’t always pick up when Lyal was lying. So, until he knew Lyal’s compulsion to tell falsehoods wasn’t as strong...it will be a bit of guesswork on his part. Especially since Logan strongly suspected that the next shed would be a new experience for Lyal too. The normal symptoms may not occur--perhaps he should pull Roman aside too to gather notes of what he knew of the Dragon Witch’s sheds as potential indicators to watch for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil quietly snorted, shaking his head. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>He trusts Y.O.U. Logan. That’s a big deal. I’ve never seen him--~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gestured to the sleeping Side. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>Relaxed like this.~  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan adjusted his glasses, unsure how to respond as his chest fluttered at the compliment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyal trusted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only hope that he could keep that trust in the coming days as they helped him with any further changes that might happen in the next series of sheds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, Thomas hadn’t fully accepted Deceit yet. That meant there was potential for there to be more alterations to look out for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However. He couldn’t let Virgil wave away his own contribution to today’s events. “While I may have convinced him to come out to us...it was you, Virgil, who realized why Lyal was struggling with his shed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s obvious isn’t it? It’s because you’ve been--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare say accepted!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obvious. Logan smoothed down his tie. Obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obvious enough that Lyal had known what Virgil was talking about without him needing to finish the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scales had changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, as Logic, he hadn’t realized that that was the issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nothing special~</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bit his lip as he again glanced to Roman and Patton. “I’m...not….unfamiliar….with...the concept.” He admitted softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan leaned forward despite himself, his heart thrumming in his ears in anticipation at the unexpected information. “You’re not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s surprising isn’t it? What changes when you’re accepted.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hadn’t Virgil’s eyeshadow gotten darker after they’d gone to find him? Hadn’t his hair been a slightly different shade compared to the other’s plum pigmented pili? Perhaps his unease at the time hadn’t been from just trying to figure out how he fit in in their new dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps...as a former Dark Side….Virgil too had experienced changes to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Changes that he’d dealt with alone, judging by how he kept checking in on the others to ensure they were still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan bit his tongue, watching the indecision wash over Virgil’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He, Roman, and Patton had progressed a lot since Anxiety had come into the picture...and yet….it appeared they still had a long way to go in getting Virgil to fully trust them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...okay? It’s not hurtin--?” His fingers twitched against Lyal’s cheek, tracing the edges there, trying to figure out how to word his question in a way where Anxiety wouldn’t go on the defense as Virgil stiffened, curling up in a tighter ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyal had been tense as well. Reluctant to say what was actually going on when he’d first walked into his room. Reluctant to let the others know what was happening to him. Logan could only imagine that Virgil’s stress would go off the charts and that he would shut down if Logan pressed too hard too soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If...you ever need assistance, Virge….with anything.” He said, slowly stretching out his free hand palm up to him. “I am here to help however I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully his actions with Lyal tonight proved that. Proved that Logan was capable of helping the former Dark Sides adjust to...things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black under Virgil’s eyes twitched as he studied Logan with an intensity similar to when Anxiety had first seen Deceit in shed, while in the semi-darkness the fabric of his hoodie seemed to...move like a--a--. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan blinked, but didn’t break eye contact. A trick of the light? Or something more? It had almost looked like something was trying to push away from Virgil’s body...was it a hint that Anxiety’s own acceptance...was still a work in progress?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or was he just seeing things? The flickering light from the TV did cause shadows to dance constantly around the room... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil exhaled, moving to brush his fingers over Logan’s in a blink of an eye before he pulled back, curling back in on himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>~Thanks.~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll...keep that in mind, Lo.” He said, turning to watch the movie, though Logan doubted Virgil was actually taking in what was happening on the screen. His hand flashed. ~</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe soon.~ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The signs had been quick...almost invisible in the semi-darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps more progress had been made than he originally thought if Virgil was willing to admit that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan ran his fingers through Lyal’s hair, again circling the horn. “Whenever you need me, V.” He whispered with a nod. “I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>